1.Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices, and in particular relates to electronic devices that implement a constant speed display method capable of detecting consecutive swiping actions and displaying image aligning animation with a constant moving speed.
2.Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices, such as smart phones, tablet PCs, digital cameras, or laptops, have become more and more popular. A mobile device can be used to take pictures or receive image files from the network or other devices. However, when the amount of pictures stored in the mobile device is very large, a user may want to search for a specific picture of a selected album or view the selected album at a glance quickly in a full screen view. Specifically, the pictures of each album stored in the mobile device are generally arranged as a photograph in the full screen view. When pictures of a selected album are numerous (i.e. many pictures in the album) and it is not desired for the user to re-enter the full screen view after selecting a thumbnail in the thumbnail view ,a user may have to repeat a “swiping” action many times to search for a specific picture in the full screen view. Accordingly, a current photograph view may generally change to an adjacent picture (e.g. previous picture or next picture) from the current picture by a single complete “swiping”action, which can be regarded as a “general display mode” in the full screen view. Specifically a swiping action may comprise panning and flinging actions, and the moving speed during panning and flinging is not constant. Thus, the moving speed of a photograph may correspondingly alternate during each “swiping” action in the general display mode. Accordingly, image latency or unsmooth images may be caused visually while viewing photographs with quickly repeated swiping actions (e.g. swiping for more than 3 times in one second) on conventional mobile devices.